


Connor Murphy and the Barking Cockatoo

by ConnbonMurphy



Series: Evan, Connor, and the Barking Cockatoo Named Jack [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Birds, M/M, connor has a bird, evan thinks too hard, listen I love these boys and I love birds what did you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnbonMurphy/pseuds/ConnbonMurphy
Summary: Evan really needs to put a peep hole on his door





	Connor Murphy and the Barking Cockatoo

Evan Hansen didn't like opening doors.

Whether it be metaphorical or literal, he didn't like it.

He wasn't sure how to great people when you open doors. Do you say "Hello"? Do you let the person who knocked say something first? When is it appropriate to invite someone in? What if they ask to come in but you don't want to let them in. What if you let them in and they end up being some kind of criminal. He could let someone in and next thing he'd know he'd be dead. He's not opposed to that idea but would he have to make small talk before the murder did the job? What if he got knocked out and the person just robbed the house. Then he'd still be alive and he'd have to buy a bunch of new furniture with money he didn't have.

So there he stood in front of his door, grabbing the handle but not turning the knob.

Who knew what could be on the other side. He didn't have a peep hole on his door. He found it weird when he moved in and asked Connor if he could instal one some time. Connor said he would do it but here he is three months later with no peep hole yet. He'd thinks he'll ask Jared if he can put one in another couple months pass but he doubts Jared knows anything about any kind of handyman work. Maybe his mom will do it. He could ask Larry. Larry ways happy to do anything that involved a power drill. But could he ask Larry? Was he cool enough with Larry for that? He's been dating his son for 5 months. I mean he was a little hesitant at first to accept the relationship but he came around eventually. How would he even bring it up? 

It was another three knocks from the original two knocks that brought him to the door that pulled him out of his head.

_You got this_ he thought, _if they don't speak within a couple seconds just say hi It'll be fine_

With a deep breath he turned the knob and opened his door. 

He wasn't sure what he was expecting but he certainly wasn't expecting to see his boyfriend with a giant bird on his shoulder. 

"Hey babe what's up I was out and thought I'd pass by." Connor made his way into the small house while Evan was still trying to comprehend what he was seeing. 

Connor made his way past the living omg room into the kitchen and opened a couple pantries. "You got anymore Oreos? I haven't eaten today." 

Evan closed the door and walked into his kitchen still incredibly confused. 

"Connor." 

"Yeah?" He said still looking in cabinets.

"Why is there a bird on your shoulder?" It sounded like a statement more than a question. 

"Yeah, his name is Jack. He's a cockatoo. Also you need to go grocery shopping Ev it's like a ghost town in those cabinets."He rummaged a bit more till he opened the fridge and grabbed a fruit punch flavored juice pouch and leaned up against the kitchen sink.

"You know I can't do that alone. Can you please tell me why you have a bird?" 

"Cockatoo, Evan. He's a Cockatoo and his name is Jack." He said and started sipping on his juice pouch.

"Alright why do you you have a Cockatoo named Jack on your shoulder?" 

Connor finished the juice pouch suprisingly fast and tossed it in the bin. 

"Well I was on my way to the store and I got a text from my old plug that said he needed a favor."

"Why do you still have your old dealers number? I thought you were done with the pot? Are the pills not working anymore, Connor are you feeling okay?" Evan interrupted and started to worry. Things were looking up for Connor with this new medication and he didn't want him falling back again.

Weed wasn't necessarily bad for Connor it did help him calm down but Connor had decided he wanted to stop. Evans worry came in on the account that Connors dealer not only delt weed but also things like heroine and other hard drugs. It's not that he didn't trust Connor, he just didn't like the guy. The drugs were like an add to his dislike for the guy. 

"I'm fine trust me everything's okay. I kept his number cause he hooks me up with concert tickets sometimes. Anyways, I asked what was up and he sent me an address and said to go there and pick something up. Apparently someone snitched and he's on the run. So I go to the place and it's this abandoned house. I go in and I find this guy in his cage with a note saying his name is Jack and that he likes broccoli." 

Evan didn't really know how to respond. How do you respond to that? Was he supposed to respond? I mean it wasn't anything bad. It could have been way worse Connor could have walked in with drugs rather than a cockatoo named Jack. He was just kind of staring at him now. He didn't know what to say. He still had his old dealers number. Was he lying, was he still smoking? Nothing wrong with that but that meant he was lying to Evan. But they told each other everything. Surely Connor trusted him enough to tell him if he was smoking again? He's thinking too far into this. Why is he thinking too far into this. It's just a bird. 

Connor saw that Evan was thinking too hard so he walked over and kissed his forehead. 

"Calm down, I'm okay. I would tell you if I started smoking again. I wouldn't keep that from you. If it makes you feel better I'll delete his number." He kissed his forehead again and put his hand on Evans cheek rubbing below his eye with his thumb. 

"No it's okay. I'm just thinking too far into this."

"Do you want to hold him?" Connor asked dropping his hand from Evans cheek. "He's really nice. He can even talk.  He can say hello check it. Jack, Jacky say hi!" Connor nudged his shoulder up and down to get Jack's attention. 

Evan wasn't expecting the bird to bark. 

Connor just chuckled.

"He knows a couple sounds. I guess barking is one of them." 

Evan let out a little laugh. "What did your parents think?" Connor still lived at home. He's been looking for apartments but these things take time. 

"That's actually why I'm here." 

 

Thats how Evan found himself sitting in bed with a Cockatoo staring back at him. 

Cynthia and Larry weren't all too on board with a bird in the house and once Connor gave him the puppy face he agreed to let him keep Jack at Evans till he finds a place. 

They set up jacks cage in the corner of Evans room and Connor was really lucky to have such a loving boyfriend because Evan was starting to get creeped out by this bird staring straight at him. 

He got up and grabbed the blanket Connor left and covered Jacks cage so the bird could sleep. He sat back on his bed and saw a message from Connor on his phone. 

_hows jack? he's not too much trouble right?_

_I just covered his cage so he could sleep. He just keeps staring at me it's getting pretty creepy to be honest_ he sent back

he got a reply in less than a minute 

_have you tried talking to him? cockatoos are very social animals Ev._

_When did you become a bird expert?_

_trust me on this._

The next morning Evan uncovered Jacks cage at exactly 9am. Connor said that Jack heeded 12 hours of darkness and 12 hours of daylight or his full spectrum light. He wondered where Connor got all this information but he tried not to think too much about it. The did however think about what Connor said last night. Evan felt a little weird doing it but he went for it anyways.

"Goodmorning Jack." He waited for a reply but he was just met with jack making his way to his food bowl.

Evan sighed and walked away. He was in his hallway heard a bark coming from his room. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4:27am and I love Connor Murphy and Birds


End file.
